dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Gren/History
History Little is known of Gren’s early life. He at some point joined the Katolis military and eventually rose to the rank of commander and second-in-command in Katolis’s Standing Battalion. During this time he had become a close friend, confidant and sign language interpreter for Amaya. Book One - Moon Bloodthirsty Gren first appears when he arrives at the Banther Lodge together with his general Amaya, where he signs in her stead, seeing as she is deaf. Not long after talking to Callum and Ezran for a while, he notices that Amaya acts strange and signs to her, asking what is wrong and notices the open window. Gren enters the Banther Lodge with Amaya ater she kicks in the door and translates for her while Callum tries to indirectly warn Rayla about the human troops that have just arrived by shouting. He later hands Amaya a letter. Upon realizing that Rayla is inside the house, Amaya knocks her out and ties her up, where Gren once again translates both parts of the conversation. When the fight moves outside, he stands behind Amaya and the other soldiers and continues to translate for everyone until Team Zym manages to flee. An Empty Throne Gren signs for Amaya inside the throne room, where she confronts Viren about his failure in protecting King Harrow from being assassinated and accuses him of hoping for this outcome, as it creates opportunity for him to take over the kingdom. When Amaya later visits the memorial statue of Sarai, Gren carefully watches Viren and translates for Amaya when she tells Viren that she has discovered a load of "bull droppings", as he translates for the sake of censoring the actual word. While he translates Amaya's intention to change the leader of the search group to retrieve Callum and Ezran, he realizes that his friend has assigned him the leadership, which he joyfully repeats to himself seeing as he needs a moment to process the honor he has received. At sundown, he has gathered together with his general and comrades, where he is warned by Amaya to be wary of Viren, as he will stab him in the back, and Gren promises to be careful. After hearing that Amaya trusts him to find the boys, he hugs her before seeing her off. As soon as she is gone, Gren is informed by Viren that he will no longer be in charge of the mission and naively agrees to meet with him and Soren at night to discuss the disagreement. He is thrown into the dungeon where he is chained and gets to express his concerns about Viren's decision, but it does not really change anything, seeing as he is chained already. Cursed Caldera After offering Runaan some Xadian oranges, Viren passes Gren, who states that he would love to try a piece of fruit, but is ignored. Later, Gren is whistling inside the dungeon, when he hears a chilling scream from Runaan in the other room. Suspicious, he tries to spy what is happening behind the door and widens his eyes in shock upon seeing Viren step outside, whose appearance is now heavy altered, with marks stretching across his eyes after the use of dark magic. Book Two - Sky Fire and Fury When Viren enters the dungeon to return to the magic mirror, Gren cheerfully welcomes him back. Upon being asked how he could stay so cheerful in his dire circumstances of being chained, Gren informs Viren that he rather views himself as chained up rather than chained down, then gives him a thumbs up. Viren claims to admire his tenacity. Book Three - Sun Sol Regem After finally being rescued from the dungeon, Gren rejoins the Standing Battalion at The Border and shares an affectionate hug with Amaya, then mirrors her when signaling the battalion's salute. Amaya playfully questions his new beard and Gren signs that the two of them have a lot to catch up on before being interrupted by Lieutenant Fen, who wants to know where their reinforcements are. He responds that the reinformations are not coming, as Viren has been arrested for treason to the kingdom, while signing the same to Amaya. He then translates for Amaya, who does not want to simply abandon their post, but to destroy the breach instead. Once inside the breach, Gren is with his group when they are installing explosives to destroy the path that connects their territory with Xadia and translates for Amaya when she signs that all preparations are done. When it's time to detonate, he gives the order for his general, before realizing that the rope has been cut by Janai. Amaya volunteers to detonate the barrels manually, to which Gren responds that she would not survive it. As she rides off, he is asked by Fen what she had signed and he translates that she said the rest would survive even if she would not. He then watches Amaya charge into battle with Janai and rushes to her aid when he realizes the breach would explode while she is still inside, but fails to reach her as the explosion blocks his way. The Final Battle As soon as the final battle is over, Gren reunites with Amaya once again and embraces her tightly, then wipes building tears from his eyes. He translates when Amaya expresses her concern for Viren still being found missing. After Viren is defeated, Gren joins everyone inside the Storm Spire, where he bows to his new king, Ezran, before joining everyone to watch Zubeia awaken from her deep slumber. References }} Navigation Category:Histories